1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface screen that displays objects to be displayed such as an icon, image, and the like thereon and, more particularly, to a display control technique of objects to be displayed on an interface screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
When predetermined processing such as image processing is performed for predetermined data such as image data, a technique in which so-called a preview display function has been employed. In this technique, in order to allow a user to previously confirm a result of predetermined image processing, an image icon previously prepared for representing predetermined data in a simplified manner or image data obtained by significantly reducing the resolution of the predetermined data is displayed to roughly reflect the image-processed state on the image icon or image data (refer to, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publications Nos. 2005-208315, 2005-115683, 2004-282439, 2002-232684).
However, in the preview display function employed in the prior arts, icons or image data displayed on a preview screen only roughly represent the content of predetermined processing, so that it is difficult for a user to confirm the details of the image-processed state, which may prevent processing from being performed in accordance with user's desire.
Further, in the preview display function employed in the prior arts, icons and the like representing setting items having little relevance to the predetermined processing to be performed are arranged near an image display area (area in which predetermined data is displayed) of predetermined data that a user intend to pay attention to while icons representing setting items having high relevance are arranged away from the image display area in some case, making operability get worse.